1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure control of a camera and, more particularly, to a combination of a motor drive unit and an automatic exposure control of a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the single-lens reflex camera, in the case of realizing high speed continuous photographing operations by using a motor drive unit, after a main mirror fell down after completion of the exposure in a preceding shot, the apparatus waits until the vibration of the mirror is settled and, thereafter, the photometric operation for a subsequent shot is started, and when the photometric operation and the exposure calculation are completed and the winding-up operation of a film and a shutter are completed, a releasing operation in the subsequent shot is started. In general, since the photometric operation and exposure calculation are completed earlier than the winding operations of the film and shutter, the frame speed (the number of shots per unit time) in the continuous photographing mode is determined by the winding speed by the motor drive unit. However, if the winding speed of the motor drive unit is further raised and the winding operations of the film and shutter are completed before the photometric operation and exposure calculation are completed, the releasing operation in the subsequent shot is started after the apparatus waited for the completion of the photometric operation and exposure calculation. Eventually, even if the winding speed is raised, the frame speed is not raised in association therewith.